Breim In-Game Timeline
Notable Pre-Chapter 1 Events Summer 1699 - The High King Isamu vanishes on a political trip to Aodh. His young son, Hajime, becomes King. Late 1699 - A letter from Serora arrives, requesting assistance for drought and sickness. YEAR 1700 Winter (Chapter 1) King Hajime calls his council to decide what to do about the Serorans seeking aid. It is decided that Breim will aid their southern neighbors by giving them land to use for farming. In the city of Nariah, there seems to be a small wave of thievery from Vagabonds who have made their way to the tunnels. The mood is tense as High King Isamu’s disappearance is still heavy on the hearts of many. One group sets of to the tunnels, and witnesses the collapse of the tunnel leading to Argus’ Sacred Temple. --- After much deliberation, Public trade is opened and the rank of consul is established. There is panic and unease in the city after the collapse of the passage to the Temple of the Arcane. Spring (Chapter 2) A large party of Aodhians, including artisans, nobility, slaves and even the boy King himself, visit Breim. In the midst of the festivities, an explosion rocks the caverns, spooking the pygmy dragons King Amadeus smuggled inside. The dragons, panicked, set Nariah ablaze. Aodhians and Breimians must unite to wrestle the beasts back to submission, while others fight fires or try to help the injured. Tempers flare, but major fights are avoided. Suspicious figures move among the destruction, but escape capture. While never identified by the Umare, the Kawaru involved add this to their growing list of victories. Away from the tunnels, a contingent of Breimians tasked with settling among and aiding the Serorans are also rocked by a quake - leading the Serorans to question whether Breim truly desires to aid them at all. --- As the fires fade, Breimen and Aodhians alike count their dead. Rebuilding efforts in Nariah begin immediately. Between the recent attack, and the loss of King Isamu likely at the hooves of the Aodh, the Breimian alliance with Aodh is, if not entirely lost, at least severely damaged. Breimians are left questioning who their friends are. Summer (Chapter 3) A Breimian Priestess, Judith, gives birth to a kirin child. The magi quickly desert the shrine, afraid of being cursed by Ignacio’s kin. At the same time, three adult kirins spontaneously appear in Nariah, panicking the city to its core. While a fear of an adversary thought gone for good grips the city, a message from Serora brings news of a more modern conflict: Serora is going to war with Aodh. After long discussions Breim promises minor aid to their desert allies. Many question if the young king is ready, but none as vocally as a member of his own family. Raja criticises many of his cousins decisions, leaving many Umare unsure and filled with doubts about their young leader. --- In the months that follow, more and more kirins appear in the tunnels, and the unease towards these cursed visitors only grows. Rebuilding efforts from the fires caused by the dragons continue. Autumn (Chapter 4) Raja convinces Hajime to act on the kirins presence in Nariah, and it is decided that the scaled equines should be imprisoned until a more permanent solution is found. All around the city, the Watch springs into action, attempting to detain the kirins who have so far been allowed to go free. Some are successful, others less so. In the end, a good number of kirins are captured and locked away, while the rest now know to avoid being seen. While Watch and civilians alike chase after kirins, King Hajime and his entourage attempt to break through the cave in and reach the Temple of the Arcane that was buried in the winter. Despite a Lindworm attack, they succeeded, but found the Heart of Argus, a large gemstone in the temple’s core, broken. Elsewhere in the tunnels, a King’s Guide and his entourage investigate a complaint of an odd noise from an abandoned tunnel. The source of the sound turned out to be a mischievous kitsune, but trekking deeper into the tunnel the party found a fissure running through a wall of glowing crystal. While little is known about this cave at present, Breimen have begun exploring it. --- The Breim continue to be troubled by strange omens and and unease. Unbeknownst to the population of Breim, Ichiro and his entourage arrive in the tunnels in early autumn, taking up positions as palace staff. YEAR 1701 Winter (Chapter 5) The King’s Guide, Nuriko, collects what he hopes will be sympathetic ears to try and plan for the release of the kirins. Argus himself shows up to argue against him, but the King’s Guide is adamant. A rumor spreads that a wedding is planned between an important couple. To this effect, several masterful artists are employed to plan a wedding gift worthy of royalty. The wedding planning is in full swing at Argus’ Largest Shrine as well, when strange statues are found from beneath rubble. Suddenly, they come to life, and reveal themselves to be arcane guardians, creatures only known from old tales. Strange dreams pull together another group of individuals, leading them to a mysterious key at the end of a narrow, seemingly ancient passage. It crumbles behind them as they take the key, leaving the group with a mystery at their hands. Far off in the lands of the Talori, Breimen have been sent to retrieve their Consul from Talori after a sudden silence. They arrive in the midst of chaos, but are successful in locating and rescuing their countryman before returning home. --- The kirins are released from imprisonment on the condition that someone among the Umare must vouch for each of them. Preparations for the wedding continue, and it becomes known that it is to be between High King Hajime, and a royal bride. Spring (Chapter 6) Before the cataclysm strikes, a small band of curious minds discovers a hidden tunnel in the library of Nariah. Using a key earned from previous puzzles, they uncovered another library, far more ancient than any they had ever seen. Knowledge long lost was now within grasp. Only two days later the earth reminds Breim of her might when the protective barriers around their underground world weaken, and an earthquake shakes their world. The roof above Nariah comes tumbling down. In the rubble an ensemble of Breimen, led by their Queen, discover two equines stuck in the rubble. Having to trade one life for another was just one of the many tragedies playing out in the ruined city center. Elsewhere in Nariah a party of equines seeks shelter in a shrine where they witness a legend coming to life, albeit briefly. Once that which they were protecting is no longer in danger, the ancient constructs return to their totem forms and are placed in the shrine for all herd to witness. On the edge of Sterling the King’s Guide Nuriko has led the kirins out of Nariah, and towards Sterling in a plan to set them free. A flood in the tunnels strikes the group hard, but they are able to stand the tide, and help the Kawaru by saving the lives of some unlucky citizens. Their act of kindness earns them the right to say, if they will. A delegation of Breimen meets their Seroran counterparts above ground, demanding more of a return for their aid to the desert people. The serorans had no goods to give, so a different type of settlement was made - Serorans would work even harder farming the regions they were given, and continue to trade with Breim for a beneficial discount. This puts more stress on the already strained relationship between the two herds. Another group of diplomats met the War Forged on the border, questioning them about disturbances in northern Sirith. It soon became evident the Forged were not at fault, but a massive flood cut discussions short. Working together they managed to save themselves. --- Arcane energy runs rampant throughout the Labyrinth, causing issues with tech and uncontrollable emotions, a strange thing for the usually reserved Breim. The Umare arcane power crystal shatters, leaving Nariah and the surrounding cities with rolling blackouts Summer (Chapter 7) The Umare accuse the Kawaru of having a hand in the destruction of the arcane crystal they had used to power Nariah and the surrounding cities and towns. Things turn sour when tempers flare, and one of the Kawaru Arisen along with a prominent Driven are arrested and taken to Nariah for questioning. Elsewhere another group of Kawaru attempt to make arrangements with the Seroran refugees, a trade of knowledge and information. While the Serorans have more than enough knowledge on farming in even the harshest of environments, the Kawaru have coveted information on high functioning prosthetics and other health related discoveries that would be valuable to the desert dwelling equines. A tentative deal is stuck, and the two groups move forward in their new alliance. Meanwhile, the Umare have sent out small groups to seek out answers; Some in the tunnels in search of a new crystal, while others seek out the god of Arcane themself in the Labyrinths oldest and most sacred temple. Those in search of the crystal return with bittersweet news. A massive creature living within the tunnels is capable of turning most organic matter into a viable replacement, but the creature is reclusive and dangerous and even killed one of their number. In response, a second expedition is planned with the intent of attempting to find a way to communicate with the creature and harness its power to replace the crystal they’d lost. Those traveling to the temple seemed to fare much better, though the answer they got was not the one they had hoped for. While Argus does meet with them and answer their questions, little physical aid was provided. Even so, the group was left with a gift from Argus - a strange set of pendents that were said to be imbued with the very power of the god. Instructions for the gift were simple. It was a gift to the herd, not to any individual, and it would only activate in times of great need. Though left with new questions, many of the group walk away satisfied in the knowledge their god had provided. While some of the Umare search for answers, the rest are left to handle the strange events in Nariah; The strange surge of arcane energy drew herds of arcane spirits to it’s source - the epicenter of the crystal’s shattering. Agitated and confused, the spirits begin possessing small objects and causing all manner of chaos. To make matters worse, a stray surge of energy paired with a group of spirits messing with the teleportation pads cause a fluke within the connections, causing some Kawaru to be violently ripped away from Sterling and dropped unceremoniously in Nariah amidst the chaos. While some of the equines manage to evade the spirits altogether, others are forced to face off against the strange spirits. Those within the city finally manage to calm the spirits, some leading them back into the tunnels while others discover what drew them there in the first place. Without the arcane crystal to channel the energy that runs throughout the city, the overflow overwhelms the spirits, agitating and scaring them while simultaneously drawing them close. Then, just as quickly as they'd arrived, the spirits disappeared...Those left in the tunnels made a discovery of a different kind - The spirits left a sort of glowing residue in their wake, allowing their paths to be traced back to parts of the Labyrinth that were previously not even known to exist. Autumn (Chapter 8) Coming soon! Category:Breim Category:In Game Category:Timeline